Something Dark This Way Comes
by MissQuaxoMistoffelees
Summary: The darkness is coming to our world! Can a bunch of average teenagers stop the Nobodies before it's too late?
1. Intro: Darkness Falls

**Note: This is based on a strangely Kingdom Hearts-ish dream a friend of mine had. Many of the characters in the dream paralleled ones from KH. (I'll leave a full list of the parallels at the end of the third/last chapter. If I've missed any or messed any up, please let me know so I can correct them.) So, with a bit of tweaking, I've turned the dream into a short story about what would happen if the darkness came to our world. (Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Duh.)**

Southton Michigan was, under most circumstances, a pretty boring place to live. It was your typical Midwestern town: a remnant of the logging industry, built on the banks of a river. Hills surrounded it, and the tallest of these was Hyde Mountain. Southton was somewhat centrally located, meaning (although not very interesting) many people were always passing through.

It was also the home of a group of teenage friends. One was a beautiful girl named Erica. Her best friend was a brave girl named Amber, and they were both friends with the clever Leanna. Leanna's brother (and Amber's boyfriend) was a charming boy named Luke, and Luke was friends with the charismatic Chad and the very intelligent but secretive Eric. They were all rather different, but all adventurous.

Now, both Chad and Eric loved Erica, but Erica only loved Chad. After a long and complicated emotional battle (which sounds very much like a soap opera and would be very boring to read about) Erica rejected Eric. So a very desperate Eric gave in to the darkness to trick Erica into believing Chad to be evil. Chad, unaware of Eric's power, grew angry with her for her foolishness. He got fed up and decided that he didn't want anything more to do with her or Eric.

The burst of hate from Chad's heart and the breaking of Erica's made the curse complete. Eric became endowed with all the powers of darkness. Black-cloaked figures appeared everywhere in the city, dragging people to the formerly abandoned mansion on Hyde Mountain, which had become Eric's fortress. A translucent black energy field appeared around the entire city. No one could come in, and no one could leave.


	2. A Hero Rises

A few days later (this was midmorning on a Friday) another boy was driving to Southton, thinking he was merely coming home from college for the weekend. He stopped his car just outside the black bubble.

"What's going on?" he asked a man who was hurrying away from the area.

"Don't you know?" the man panted, "Eric's taken over the city. The darkness is everywhere. No one can get in or out!"

"No one, huh?' the boy smiled as the man rushed away.

For this was no ordinary boy, but Jeff, one of the last true heroes! He was something of a legend in Southton. Jeff was well known for his kindness and courage, and also his great talent in dramatic arts. If you did not know who he was, you obviously lived under a rock. Confidently, Jeff stepped through the black energy and into Southton.

He saw the streets were nearly empty. The few people who were out and about hurried on nervously, always looking over their shoulders in fear. Jeff made his way to his house, being careful not to draw attention to himself.

It looked as though there was nobody home, but he knocked on the door anyway.

"Who's there?" called a voice he recognized as his mother's.

"It's me, Jeff," he called back.

The door opened just wide enough for him to get inside. His mother locked it behind him as his sister motioned from the top of the stairs for him to come further in.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Where's dad?"

"He's been taken," his mother explained, "So was your grandpa."

"Taken where? And why?"

"The fortress on Hyde Mountain. Eric takes people there to become slaves. They say he takes all the light and love out of their hearts."

"Hasn't anybody tried to resist him?"

"I haven't heard of anything."

"Well, I'm going to the high school to see if I can find anyone there."

His mother and sister begged him to go; it was too dangerous. But his mind was made up. Somebody had to stop this, and he was the man for the job.

He made his way to Elderon High School, which was located in the shadow of Hyde Mountain, expecting to find school still in session. Much to his surprise, the parking lot was empty.

He walked through the main doors of the school and down the short flight of stairs to the commons. Books, papers, backpacks, and even ipods lay scattered on and around the tables. There was not a soul in sight, and it looked as though everyone had left in a hurry.

Mystified, Jeff walked past the commons to the theater and opened the doors. The interior was illuminated only by the ghost-light.

"Jeff?" came a voice from the darkness. A boy stepped into the light that was streaming from the doorway. It was Chad.

Other voices had taken up the whisper:

"It's Jeff! He's here!"

"I think we can risk some more light," Chad called, shutting the door behind Jeff.

The house lights were slowly brought up. Now Jeff could see the source of the other voices. Drama kids he had known (and who had was still a legend to) was scattered around the theater: Drake, Morty, Amber, Sara, Meg, Desi, and many others. The only adult present was the director of Elderon High musicals, Mr. Osiris.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the Alliance of Light," Chad said, leading Jeff up to the stage.

"What's the Alliance of Light?" asked Jeff.

"We're the only rebellion against Eric and the Nobodies. Because of our stage magic, they seem to be afraid of coming in here, so this is where we've gone into hiding. We couldn't do much to resist, but now that you're here, we actually stand a chance!"

"Alright, what needs to be done?" Jeff asked.

"First, we need to stop her from going back to Eric," Chad pointed at Amber, "She's at his fortress almost every day, acting like she's his friend and wants to help him!"

"It's more than you've done to help," Amber fired back.

"Why are you going to him? He's evil!" Jeff said incredulously.

"I'm spying. He doesn't know I'm really working for the Alliance."

"No!" Chad exploded, "If he has you, you're an open door back to us! You're already starting to give in to the darkness!"

"I'm not! Don't you get it? I have to do something. Eric has Erica and Luke and Leanna!"

The theater fell silent.

"They were taken on the first day," Chad explained quietly.

"Erica and Luke and Leanna, you say?" Jeff said asked at length. "That settles it. I'm going to rescue them."

"You can't go in there!" Drake protested.

"Yeah, Eric'll kill you!" added Morty.

Before anyone else could protest, Mr. Osiris stepped in.

"If his mind's made up, then let him go. But first, get him some gear from the props room."

The kids ran up the stairs at the back of the theater. Jeff stopped Amber before she could follow them.

"Amber, you have to promise me that you won't go back to Eric," he said, "Your heart is strong, but not strong enough to handle him on your own."

"It was the only way to help them," she explained sadly.

"Not anymore."

They both went up past the tech booth (where Rusty was on guard duty, the techies having rerouted the security system so they could keep an eye on the rest of the school) into the props room. Desi was rummaging around in the farthest corner.

"Hey, what's this?" he turned around.

Sara looked curiously at what he was holding. "It's a key, except kinda like a sword, too."

"I don't remember using that in any play," Meg mused.

"Here, let me see it," Jeff held out his hand.

Suddenly, the keyblade vanished from Desi's hands in a flurry of lights and materialized in Jeff's hands. Everyone stared.

"Well, I guess that's the right weapon for you," Chad walked over, holding a length of rope, "Take this with you, too. You never know if you might need it."

The Alliance trouped down to the theater doors, and Chad turned to Jeff.

"Just be brave and the Nobodies won't be able to touch you. They thrive on your fear."

"Don't worry," Jeff declared, "I'll save them."

And with a confident smile, he set out for Hyde Mountain.

"We have to help him," said Amber.

"How can _we _help _him_?" Chad asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure yet, but there has to be a way. Hero or not, he can't do this alone. Besides, we've got light and love on our side!"

At this moment, Erica and Leanna were sitting in their tower room in Eric's fortress. It was well furnished and comfortable, but they were no less captives for it. Leanna sat by the window, staring out over the city. Erica, however, lay on the bed, sobbing.

"It's hopeless!" she cried, "They'll never be able to rescue us here. I'll have to live with Eric forever!"

"No, it's not hopeless," said Leanna as she walked over to sit next to Erica.

"How can you say that?" Erica looked up.

"Someone once told me that if I ever needed help, he'd be there," Leanna smiled fondly, "I know he'll rescue me."

"And here I am!" came a voice from the window.

It was Jeff! The girls jumped up and ran to hug him.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get out of here before someone catches us."

"Wait," Leanna stopped him, "What about—"

She was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Quick!" she hissed, shoving Jeff into the closet, but leaving the door open slightly so he could see.

Leanna turned back not a moment to soon. Eric swept imposingly into the room, followed closely by Luke. Both were dressed in the long black robes worn by the Nobodies.

Eric strode over to Erica and kissed her hand with an elegant bow.

"My dear, you look lovely tonight," he smiled triumphantly, offering her his arm, "Come, it's time for your walk."

Erica took it, her expression a mixture of distaste and fear. When they all had left the room, Jeff slipped into the hall after them. He silently moved behind Eric. He summoned the keyblade and raised it above Eric's head, but suddenly he was tackled from behind and thrown to the ground. The keyblade flew out of his hand and skittered along the hall for a ways before vanishing.

"Well done, Luke," he heard Eric say.

From thin air there appeared black fog that formed into chains around his wrists and ankles. He struggled to rise.

"I knew you he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming to your rescue, Leanna," Eric practically crowed, "But now, seeing as you're no further use to me, your heart should make a nice addition to our collection."

Jeff looked to Luke, expecting him to protest this. But the boy just stood there with the same glassy-eyed look he'd worn since the moment he walked into the tower room.

Eric snapped his fingers. Two Nobodies appeared, half dragging, half escorting Jeff to the dungeons.


	3. The Rebellion

In the darkness of his prison cell, Jeff lost track of the days. But some time later, Luke unlocked the door.

"They're taking Leanna's heart today," he stated with no trace of remorse, "The Superior wishes for you to attend."

Jeff, still chained with darkness, rose and followed Luke.

"Luke, you can't just let his happen," said Jeff.

"Yes, I can," Luke replied, "What's one less pitiful girl in the world matter?"

"No, Luke, you can't mean that. Love, it's in your heart. You can save us all," pleaded Jeff, "Help me! Do the right thing."

Luke's only reply was to turn and give Jeff a strange smile that made him shiver.

"She's your sister! You can't tell me that doesn't mean anything to you."

Luke looked down, as though trying to recall something long forgotten. Encouraged, Jeff continued.

"There you go! You can fight this. Think of Leanna. Think of Amber."

Luke flinched visibly now. He held his hand over his eyes and shook his head as though trying to clear it. But before Jeff could speak again, a Nobody appeared.

"You're late," it said to Luke.

"Stand aside," Luke ordered. The moment had passed and the brainwashing taken hold again.

Luke lead Jeff into a large chamber. High ranking Nobodies stood on hovering platforms, and on the largest one sat Eric and Erica. In the center of the room stood Leanna, bound in chains of darkness as well.

Jeff looked up into Eric's eyes. Immediately, he understood the reason for all this show. The second Jeff gave in to hate, the darkness in his heart would be released and Eric would become more powerful than ever.

"Goodbye, warrior of love," Eric sneered.

The Nobodies raised their hands and formed balls of dark energy charged with crackling lightning. Eric held out his hand, and all the balls floated to him.

"Say goodnight, Miss Leanna," he said, and hurled the mass of energy down at her.

Just as it was about to strike her, it was shattered into a thousand pieces by a great flash of light. Smoke filled the center of the room. When it cleared, there was Jeff standing in front of Leanna, who was very much alive.

Severely weakened by this life-saving maneuver, Jeff dropped to his knees and fell forward to the floor.

He heard footsteps approaching. A booted foot rolled him over onto his back. He stared up at Eric, certain that this was the end.

"Good game," Eric said, spitting in Jeff's face.

At that moment the doors burst open and in ran Jeff's salvation: the Alliance of Light! They were armed with props that had been made real by some very impressive and powerful stage magic. In the chaos that ensued, the Nobodies forgot all about Jeff. Chad rushed to him, slicing through the chains with a theatrical dagger.

"Quick, run! Get out of here!" Chad called as he helped Jeff up and gave him a push towards the door.

Too weak to argue, Jeff fled the scene


	4. The Last Chance

Later that night, Erica and Leanna were locked back in the tower room, and all members of the Alliance were imprisoned in the dungeons.

Eric opened the door to the tower. Wordlessly, Erica got up and followed him out. He brought her to the inner courtyard. They sat on a bench in silence.

"You know, your look beautiful with the moonlight in your hair," Eric whispered, brushing Erica's hair behind her ear.

She pulled away from his touch. Undeterred, Eric turned her head to face him and kissed her. Erica broke away, sobbing in revulsion and terror.

"I have a proposition for you," Eric spoke calmly, as though the girl next to him was not breaking down, "Agree to marry me, and your little rebel friends live. Refuse me, they die, and you'll marry me anyway."

"Alright!" Erica gasped between anguished sobs, "Alright, I'll marry you. Just don't hurt them!"

The next day, everyone gathered in the chapel. The Nobodies sat in the balcony, and the captive Alliance members were under heavy guard on the ground level of the sanctuary. Eric stood next to the altar with his best man, Luke. The maid of honor, Leanna, walked down the aisle, looking thoroughly miserable and despairing. She was fully aware that she was bait for Jeff. She was followed by Erica, who was dissolving into tears with every step she took.

The service was held by the highest ranking Nobody.

"If anyone knows any just cause why these two should not be joined in marriage," he said, "Let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

"NOOO!" came a cry from above.

From an air vent just above the altar, Jeff leapt into the chapel. He turned to face Eric.

"This ends now, Eric! You're finished!"

Eric laughed as the black fog surrounded him, shaping itself into a suit of spectral armor and two massive swords.

"What power do you have to stop me?"

"You may have strength and dark magic," Jeff declared, "But I have something you'll never have: love!"

"Don't hide behind your "good guy" clichés! Love will do nothing but kill your heart."

Eric formed a mass of dark energy. Drawing his hand back, he threw it – directly at Leanna.

She fell, lifeless, to the ground.

Suddenly, the chapel was filled with a blinding flash of light. When it had dissipated, there stood Jeff, dressed in a cape and armor that seemed to be made of light itself, holding a shining keyblade in one hand and a heart-shaped shield in the other.

"Use your hearts to fight them!" Jeff cried before leaping at Eric.

The Alliance of light broke free from their captors. Chad began to fight the Nobody leader, and Amber launched herself at Luke.

Things were going badly for the Alliance from the start. Luke had his blade pressed against Amber's throat. Chad was being forced backwards into a corner. And then, Eric threw Jeff to the ground and raised his sword.

"Time to die, hero," he snarled.

Luke looked from Amber's terrified face, to Leanna's motionless form, to Eric and Jeff. Something inside him snapped back into place.

Just before Eric's stroke fell, Luke threw himself and Eric knocking him to the floor. Jeff jumped to his feet and retrieved his keyblade.

Eric shoved Luke off of him. As Luke rolled to his back, Amber could see that he had landed on Eric's sword, leaving a long shallow gash. She ran to his side.

"Well, I'm back," Luke smiled faintly up at her, letting her know he'd be alright.

As Amber helped him to move to aside, the battle resumed. This time, the Alliance had the upper hand. But, they had all forgotten about the Nobodies in the balcony.

Everyone in the room was frozen in place, unable to move. They could all see the Nobodies surrounding Eric. Their leader was speaking.

"Eric, you are weak, and she is the reason!" he pointed at Erica, "Kill her, and you will gain ultimate strength."

Eric's inner battle was clearly reflected on his face.

"Eric, do the right thing!" Jeff yelled.

"I can't do this," Eric moaned, sinking to his knees.

Furious, the Nobody leader cast Eric aside and advanced on Erica.

"Until his heard dies, we cannot gain true form. And his heart lives until you die!"

The Nobodies began to form masses of dark energy.

"No!" Chad cried, dashing between Erica and the Nobodies.

They fired at them. At the last second, Eric jumped in front of them, taking the full force of the blow.

The room blacked out for a split second, and when the light returned, Eric had vanished: dead. With a horrible shrieking, the Nobodies dissolved into the black fog. All these beings of evil were created by the darkness in Eric's heart were destroyed by his final act of selfless courage.

The enchantments on the city were lifted. The energy field vanished. The enslaved people were free and Luke's wounds had healed.

But all celebration was cut short by the realization that Leanna was still dead. After thanking Jeff for his heroism, the Alliance left the fortress solemnly.

Jeff moved to Leanna's side. Holding her in his arms, he began to cry. Some of his tears fell onto her face. The love from his tears flowed into her, bringing her back to life.

Jeff and Leanna ran happily down the mountain to join the others. The whole city celebrated the joyous ending to their strife and the Alliance's victory over evil!

**Characters:**

**Jeff Sora**

**Chad Sora?**

**Erica Kairi**

**Leanna Namine/Kairi**

**Luke Axel/Riku**

**Amber Roxas/Riku?**

**Eric Ansem/Xemnas?**


End file.
